


Will You be Mine?

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Crimson Peak Trailer, F/M, Sexy, Tom is good at switching between characters, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see Tom's new trailer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You be Mine?

Valentine’s Day was almost here. But instead of something special, the universe decided to give you a trailer to your husband’s newest movie. At first, you were excited. Tom had been so secretive as to what the contents of Crimson Peak was. And he wasn’t home right now to spoil it for you.

You set there watching it and suddenly, as you watched him going down on Mia and a part of your heart dropped. Watching Tom being intimate with another woman, even just for a movie, twisted you up inside. You shut off Youtube and set there, staring at the desktop of your laptop.

“I shouldn’t be jealous.” You said. “It’s just a movie. She really means nothing to him.”

You spent the day trying to keep your mind off of it, but all the social media sites you were on had things about it. You cut yourself off from them and played solitaire for a while. Eventually, you went out and did some shopping for Tom’s valentines present. You knew he’d be home soon, so you wrapped the copy of _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_ that you had bought him and stuck it in the closet where he wouldn’t look for it.

“Darling?” You heard Tom call as you came in the front door. You went to meet him and his face lit up when he saw you. “Hello there! What did you do today?”

“Oh, well same old, same old.” You laughed. He smiled. “Also, I saw your trailer for Crimson Peak…”

“Oh?” He asked. “And?”

“Not gonna lie, I got a little jealous.” You said, looking away. He chuckled and hooked a finger under your chin for you to look at him.

“You did?” He asked, his voice darkening a little bit. You nodded a little. “Well, we’ll have to change that then, won’t we?”

“What?” You asked. Tom looked down at you.

“Will you be mine?” He asked, using his villain voice. You shivered with desire.

“Yes.” You whispered. He grinned and scooped you into his arms and carried you to your bedroom, ready to make you his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!


End file.
